foamipediafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The avatar
Hi, welcome to Foamipedia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Andftw18 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Andftw18 (Talk) 16:33, 24 July 2009 Re:Side bar First off, thanks for the compliment. It's good to know we're succeeding at our purpose. Anyways, I recently updated the side bar today and you should probably expect more updates in the coming days. Also, if you have any other organization suggestions, feel free to leave them in my talk page. We do currently have a small editor base which is why we aren't really "organized". Andftw18 04:56, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Re:FAQ Wow, I was just about to make the FAQ, but apparently you beat me. Alright, I see you are planning on already taking care of the red link, good. I'll run through the FAQ and spice it up a bit. :Great, just made another Policy page, gonna make the templates on it. What I am doin here is practically copying Darthipedia.--'Avatar' Talk 18:05, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Hold up dude, let me work on the No Personal Attack page and the Layout page. Andftw18 18:20, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, then I put it up there, yours to change.--'Avatar' Talk 18:23, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::Alright, thanks for the help. Andftw18 18:25, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::Hey you can take a break if you want. I don't think we need to COPY every policy article from Darthipedia, especially considering I am awaiting permission from them, plus, we're still new. Andftw18 18:37, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, but why are you asking permission? It is a wiki, we borrow from other wikis.--'Avatar' Talk 18:38, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I thought they might get pissed off, but whatever, it doesn't matter since the articles are up. I am going to run through the policy articles and fix them and reword them a bit. Good work today and the new templates are epic. Andftw18 18:41, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, thanks!--'Avatar' Talk 18:46, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ok, good work, I don't think we need any more policy articles... for now. We got the general stuff covered. ::::::I had the same idea.--'Avatar' Talk 18:51, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Removed edit from "Burn your face off" Just want to inform you I removed your edit from "Burn your face off". The reason being is because that info you added belongs so much more in "Burn your nation" article. ;) Seriously, be my guest, we definitely could use an article like that. Andftw18 01:25, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Oh,okay. No problem--'Avatar' Talk 12:34, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Main Page So far the main page you have cooked up is looking great. Just a few minor issues. As you probably already seen, you need to fix the green bars so they're a shade of blue. Also, can you please include a "Featured Article" and "Featured Media" box? Also, a "Create an article" box would be nice, but that is not necessary. Great work. Andftw18 18:41, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I did lightblue, if i did normal blue it would be hard to read the title. Let me try to get the Featured Article and media. --'Avatar' Talk 18:45, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Vacation Ok, now is a good time to tell you. I will be going on vacation tomorrow and I will be gone for a week. Even though, I will be gone from my house, I will still have internet access thanks to my laptop so I'll still be able to check out what's going on around Foamipedia. I won't be on as much, but I will still be around to improve articles and fix stuff on the site. Andftw18 21:37, 5 August 2009 (UTC) You're in charge today I am going to be gone for most of the day, so you will be in charge the avatar. Keep things running smoothly on the site. Also save some templates for me. Thanks. Andftw18 13:31, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, okay. Have fun on your vacation! --'Avatar' Talk 13:39, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Character infobox Unfortunately, that new infobox style from Avatar Wiki is a mystery to me - overly complicated and what not. Thailog constructed it, I believe, so you should ak him. Sorry. The Flash {talk} 21:53, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, that's fine. I will ask him. Thanks--'Avatar' Talk 21:54, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Request Since I will be gone all day tomorrow (considering I'll be sitting in a car all day), can you please try to get some infoboxes from over at Avatar Wiki transferred to here? If you don't know how, request help from one of the admins. It would be kick ass if you could get all the templates from here onto Foamipedia (The Water, Earth, Fire, and Air ones are top priority). If you can get these templates here, please make a new category for them called "Character infoboxes". Also, if would be awesome if you could get these and these templates. Andftw18 07:38, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, okay. I got one over yesterday, but it had some bugs, so I contacted the designer and he fixed it.--'Avatar' Talk 13:35, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I know, but I really need to get those templates transferred over somehow. Andftw18 19:33, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::Got, a couple already moved over. Check Category:Infobox templates--'Avatar' Talk 19:39, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::I just saw! Dude! I freakin' love you! I have been trying a long time to get those on the site. Andftw18 19:40, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::Err..Okay, then. BTW,No problem. :) --'Avatar' Talk 19:42, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::Update-got all the character templates you wanted.--'Avatar' Talk 19:47, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Thank you! Been really helpful. I have been waiting a long time to get my hands on those templates. I am going to start applying them. Thanks again. Andftw18 19:53, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Like I said no prob.--'Avatar' Talk 19:54, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Invasion of the Fire Nation Why did you restore the article? It was poorly written. All links when to Avatar Wiki when they should not. It is generally pointless to have around if nobody plans on improving it. Andftw18 00:06, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed that. I plan on rewriting it. Don't worry. And I changed all the external links and added stub. Don't worry I will get on it in a bit.--'Avatar' Talk 00:08, 8 August 2009 (UTC) IRC Chat Sometime during today, August 9th, 2009, me and you need to meet on the Foamipedia IRC channel to discuss some stuff about the wiki. For more info on our IRC channel, check Foamipedia Wiki:IRC. See you on the channel tomorrow. :) FOAMY PRIDE!!! AndFTW!Spam me 08:21, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, what about today. I was busy yesterday. --'Avatar' Talk 14:46, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that is what I mean. today, August 9, 2009 XD. I writing like very early in the morning. AndFTW!Spam me 15:20, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, Okay. Well I have to leave now,sorry. I will be back in some hours, sorry.--'Avatar' Talk 15:20, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::What a concidence, same here, I guess we can meet later today. AndFTW!Spam me 15:22, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Can we meet on IRC now? AndFTW!Spam me 19:18, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :sure.--'Avatar' Talk 19:42, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::I just logged in. AndFTW!Spam me 19:45, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::I'm already there.--'Avatar' Talk 19:47, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, I am going to give you know who the warning that we were discussing in IRC. You cool with that? AndFTW!Spam me 21:44, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Neutral,sorry. I think you should just kindly tell the user.--'Avatar' Talk 21:57, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::It will be written in a polite manner, but it is going to be a warning still. AndFTW!Spam me 22:12, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, then it's fine.--'Avatar' Talk 22:19, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on the bot! I'm sure you'll use it wisely to PWN cleanup and tag articles! :P The Flash {talk} 18:52, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, thanks! I will totally remember to pwn help articles.--'Avatar' Talk 18:53, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::LOL, sorry to start sounding skeptical, but I've been following the convo between you and Joey on our fake sister site Avatar Wiki. The bot won't suffer from any major issues, right? AndFTW!Spam me 00:11, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::There should not be any issues here, only there. And that is because of the bot flag issue. Don't worry, the bot works fine here. :) --'Avatar' Talk 00:27, 14 August 2009 (UTC) 'Foamipedia' :As, you have probably figured out we are a Avatar humor Wiki. If not, then you need to see an eye doctor. Anyway, there have obviously been some awesome new changes. Of all several of the biggest are: A new main page, New Forums, Featured Artilce, and a whole lot more. Another big thing is that we now have a bot,Avtbot. That bot is used by me, Avatar. This will help us by massively categorizing images and pages. If you don't believe us see here. In fact this message is brought to you by said bot. Also, another great thing is that we hit a hundred articles. We can now run for spotlight, but we still have several stubs. So, please help out. Just add some funny, but remember not to be rude. You might also want to read some of these. IRC again If you're online right now, meet me on IRC. Thanks. AndFTW!Spam me 13:25, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Sure. I tried using the wiki gateway but the channel does not show up.--'Avatar' Talk 13:32, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::You have to enter it manually. I suggest using the link from the Foamipedia Wiki:IRC page. ::My bad. Madclaw, an admin from Darthipedia, changed the IRC link for some reason. Go here http://irc.shoutwiki.com/irc.cgi and type #foamipedia. AndFTW!Spam me 13:36, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Foamy-approved articles Si amigo. I just got back from vacation about an hour ago so I am finally on a decent computer and decent internet. AndFTW!Spam me 21:45, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Great!--'Avatar' Talk 21:47, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Foamy Council Well, a council isn't really possible with the lack of contributors (we only have three main contributors here), but I see your point. It would be a good idea for the future. AndFTW!Spam me 20:28, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, good point.--'Avatar' Talk 20:30, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::Speaking of a lack of contributors, I am trying to find ways to attract more people here. Trying to get the word out so the site can keep growing at a steady pace instead of just going dead. AndFTW!Spam me 20:32, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I will try.--'Avatar' Talk 20:36, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks. I was thinking of requesting Piandao.org if they could add Foamipedia to their list of links. They already have all the other Avatar wiki projects on their links list (Avatar Wiki, Avatar Fanon Wiki, they even have the Avatar Uncyclopedia article). AndFTW!Spam me 20:39, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Piandao.org I am proud to announce that Foamipedia officially has a spot on the Piandao.org's link section. I sent an email to the site owner yesterday and they approved. :) See here. Just scroll down to the F's. Anyway, I updated the site-notice to include an advertisement for them. Pretty much a way to say thanks to linking to us. AndFTW!Spam me 16:21, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :I wish we could be higher, maybe change it to Avatar humor, though no longer our name, more people would see it.--'Avatar' Talk 23:04, 20 August 2009 (UTC)